


NieR Automomma

by Pervyandfluffy



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Brainwashing, Character Death, Diapers, F/M, Forced Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervyandfluffy/pseuds/Pervyandfluffy
Summary: The virus has a very odd effect on 2B's mind.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 6





	NieR Automomma

2B stumbled forward as the virus wreaked havoc on her systems. She barely had any strength left in her mechanical body, but she continued to drag herself forward across the bridge to where A2 waited. "Please... kill me" the short begged, throwing herself at A2's feet.

A2 stared coldly at the android that laid beneath her. She couldn't help but be filled with pity as she watched 2B twitch and convulse in pain. She solemnly took 2B's sword, Virtuous Treaty, and readied herself. With robotic stiffness she pointed the angelic white blade down at the dying android, aiming for her synthetic heart as she had been taught to do. The attack unit's training began to fail her as her blood stained hands began to shake. A2 had killed androids before, but this was different. She hadn't killed one in such physical and emotional pain before. She hesitated to plunge the blade into 2B's faintly beating heart, before finally deciding to end the battle unit's suffering. This moment of hesitation would be the gravest mistake of A2's life.

9S ran forward across the bridge, having followed 2B's black box signal to this point. He gasped as he saw A2 preparing Virtuous Treaty to puncture 2B's now frail form. His vision went red and before he could think about what he was doing he was running forward. "A2! I'll kill you!" He screamed as he charged at her. She was taken by suprise as 9S' pod hit her with a barrage of bullets and was futher caught off guard when 9S himself tackled her to the ground. 9S took his short sword and attempted to stab A2. She grabbed his arms and tried to force the blade away from her body. Using all of her strength she managed ti reverse the sword and stick 9S in the shoulder. He yelped and stumbled backwards. A2 got to her feet and drew her own sword and prepared herself for battle. She charged at 9S, determined to kill him so she could fullfill 2B's request. 

9S, being not designed for combat, was overwhelmed by the pain and was completely unguarded as the long haired android ran at him. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing full well these might be his last few moments alive. He kept his eyes shut tight, waiting for when he would see the light. His thoughts were interupted by the wet sound of steel being thrust through flesh. Suprisingly, 9S felt no pain at all. He opened his eyes and saw 2B in front of him with her sword drawn. At the end of her sword stood A2, her mouth open in a look of suprise. 2B weakly kicked A2's limp body off of her sword, leaving a wet trail of red as the corpse of the warrior slid down the blade and fell unceremoniously to the ground. 9S hugged 2B as tightly as he could, shocked to see her standing again. 2B embraced him, being shockingly affectionate by her standards. She gently carressed his hair. "Nines...." she mumbled, kissing his forehead.

Aboard the bunker all hell was breaking loose. All units were slaughtering each other in a brutal bloodbath while the commander locked herself inside her living quarters. She listened to the screams that emanated throughout the halls before turning to face two red clad young girls. "The plan is proceeding as necessary" one of them said. "Both of the female units have been dealt with" added the other. "And the searcher unit?" The commander asked. "In due time" the girls responded perfectly in unison. The Commander nodded solemnly and called her pod over. "Pod, initiate the JM13 protocol" she said after a moment of hesitation. "This command requires secondary validation. Commander, are you certain you wish to activate the JM13 protocol?" The pod questionned robotically. The commander looked at the two girls for a moment. "Are you certain this will end the cycle?" She asked the girls. Both of them nodded in a faux-innocent manner. "Awaiting confirmation" her pod reminded her. "I'm certain" she told the pod. A loud bang echoed through the halls of the bunker as the lifeless shell of the commander slumped to the floor. The light slowly left her eyes as her breathing slowed. Her last vision was of the girls in red taunting her for her foolishness.

**Author's Note:**

> I pinky promise the cute stuff will start next chapter


End file.
